


Colorful

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Just Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Talk, Smut, Turtlecest (TMNT), Vanilla, not safe for commuting either, tcest, twisted sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Where Raph doesn't think before he talks, and Leo does.





	Colorful

"Go fuck yourself, Leo!"

Raph regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Leo's smiling, now, smiling playfully like he does when he knows exactly what's coming – _and damn if Raph isn't playing right in his hand, __that's what the smile says_ -

"You sure you don't want to help?"

Raph freezes, but not before his jaw comes down so hard it almost hurts – almost – and the sparkle in Leo's eyes, Raph could swear they could cook toasts on his cheeks right now – _he has to answer, he's supposed to be majorly pissed off at him, what for he can't remember, he has to answer, where is his brain when he needs it -_

"Fuck... you..."

He puts all the conviction he's able to muster in these words. In a small corner of his mind, he remembers that he's supposed to be quick-witted –_ snarky – _but his brain is being short-circuited, _and Leo never wears anything, none of them do__es__, so why __does__ his body __look __so hot all of a sudden -_

"Yeah, that's the spirit."

Damn. Raph can't think of a valid answer, so it's time to let his actions speak for him – _Leo throwing himself on the kitchen table, encircling Raph's waist with his legs -_

Raph's ready, ready-ready-ready – until he realizes that the lube is in their room, and it means leaving Leo's presence to get it, and he doesn't want that, but there's no way he's going to hurt Leo so there isn't really a choice, and he groans -

and Leo's voice sounds so soft, so soothing -

"Left cupboard."

The cupboard is within his reach from his position against Leo, it's as if it's on purpose, and since when do they keep lube next to the cereal boxes?

Leo chuckles as Raph glares at him, and presses his legs harder around Raph as Raph struggles to open the bottle – _he's not helping, not at all -_

Then the cap gives way and Raph's fingers are greasy and he stops thinking about anything else than Leo's moans, and Leo's rhythm, waiting for when he'll be ready -

"Raphie."

Leo's lips against Raph's neck as he welcomes Raph into his body – shell, how can a turtle be so _flexible_ – and Raph has to bite the tails of Leo's mask to avoid moaning -

"Don't... stop..."

Leo's panting now, and Raph is half-tempted to stop just to piss him off, he could have asked instead of pulling Raph's strings like that – _not that he's __really __complaining - _except there is no way in the world he _could_ when he's so _close _-

"Ngnnnn..."

Raph collapses on the table next to Leo, his head resting on Leo's shoulder – if mutant turtles' paradise existed it couldn't be better - and he wants to tell Leo how _whole_ he feels by his side -

"Fuck."

Then he half-groans and half-laughs, because nothing is safe now - not even his favorite insults, not when they have become words of love.

Leo kisses the top of his head, and whispers in his ear, his voice softer than silk -

"Language."


End file.
